


Airplanes

by starlightwalking



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel never expected to see Legolas again after their breakup, but the strangest things can happen on airplanes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't ship centered but the ships mentioned are Aragorn/Arwen, past Legolas/Tauriel, and Kili/Tauriel.

Tauriel walked down the hall of the airplane, glancing at her ticket one last time. B12. Kíli had offered to have his uncle buy her a first class seat, but she had declined. The flight was only a couple hours long, and she didn’t mind flying coach.

The second seat was empty, and Tauriel settled herself into her window seat. Her carry-on bag was small, just her tablet and a book. She sighed, staring out the window. She couldn’t wait to get back home to Kíli.

She dug through her bag, pulling out her book. Beside her, someone sat down in the empty seat next to her. She didn’t look up, deliberately turning her head away. She was determined not to be bothered on this trip home. On the way over, she had sat next to an old lady who, though she was sweet and good-intentioned, talked Tauriel’s ear off the whole trip.

Tauriel did her best to look uninterested in conversation. It worked—the other person busied themself in putting their things away and settling into the seat.

A few minutes later, the plane took off. Tauriel scowled as the roar of the engines in addition to the confines of the pressure increased. She leaned down into her bag, pulling out her iPod. Some good music would block out all that noise.

She turned her head to put her earbuds in and noticed the person sitting next to her. She froze.

He sensed her staring at him and turned around. His curious expression quickly changed to be as surprised as hers was.

“Tauriel?” he said in surprise.

“Hello, Legolas,” she answered uneasily. When they had parted all those years ago, it had not been in friendship, unfortunately, and she was not sure how this encounter would end.

“What a surprise!” he exclaimed, smiling broadly. Tauriel relaxed slightly: he did not seem upset. But she was no less uncomfortable. Even that old woman from before would have been a better companion than Legolas!

“It’s been how long?” he continued thoughtfully. “Six years?”

“Five and a half,” Tauriel corrected warily. This wasn’t usually something she would keep track of—she liked to keep breakups in the past, where they belonged—but since it had also marked the beginning of her relationship with Kíli, she remembered this small detail.

Resigning herself to an awkward conversation with her ex, Tauriel tucked away her iPod and book.

“It feels like longer,” Legolas admitted. “So much has happened since I moved out of Father’s place...and since we separated.”

He was talking too loudly. Tauriel glanced around, sure that everyone could hear.

“My life has changed quite a bit, too,” she said in a quieter tone.

“Oh, yes,” Legolas said with a nod. “How’s your...boyfriend doing? The short one?” He spoke the last part with a certain distaste, Tauriel noted. Well, he and Kíli had never gotten on well. There was reason enough for that, she supposed, what with uncle’s interference in Thranduil’s company affairs.

“Kíli is wonderful,” she answered as warmly as she could manage, smiling at the thought of her beloved. “We’re actually engaged now.” She lifted her left hand to show him the ring on her finger.

“Oh, lovely!” Legolas said, smiling. It seemed to be genuine—perhaps he was no longer jealous of Kíli. Perhaps he had moved on, Tauriel hoped.

“When’s the wedding?” Legolas asked.

“A few months from now,” she said, trying to sound casual. Did he want an invitation? Would it be rude to refuse him one? She knew Kíli and the rest of the Durins still despised Thranduil—how would they feel about his son attending their wedding? How would she feel about her ex-boyfriend coming? “We haven’t picked a date, but we want it to be in the summer.”

“I’m actually on the way home from a wedding,” Legolas said conversationally, changing the subject. “My friend Aragorn just married his sweetheart, Arwen, actually.”

“Wait—Arwen?” Tauriel said in surprise. “As in, Arwen Evenstar? Do you mean—Elessar? That Aragorn?” Legolas had fallen into high company if he was friends with the new president!

“Oh, yes, I forgot,” he said with a laugh. “Aragorn’s a good friend, he has been for years...sometimes it slips my mind that he’s president now!”

Tauriel hid her surprise and jealousy. She could barely believe it, and her immediate thought was to ask for an introduction. Of course, that would put her in debt to him, and it was things like that which had brought about the end of their relationship in the first place. But was awfully tempting...

She gritted her teeth, then said with false cheer, “Oh? How wonderful! Was it a big ceremony, or a small one?” Talk about weddings, yes, that was the key...that was relevant, at least.

“It was pretty big,” Legolas said, nodding. He didn’t seem to notice her discomfort. Well, he always had been a little oblivious, even back then. “Officials from all over the world were there...”

He went on, and Tauriel paid polite attention. It was very interesting, she admitted to herself. And...he did seem much happier now. Many things had happened since they had last met. Legolas was a different person now.

“It’s a shame I couldn’t get on a flight with my good friend Gimli,” Legolas mentioned off-hand.

“Wait, Gimli? As in, the son of Glóin?” Tauriel interrupted. “But—your father hates everyone to Thorin Oakenshield?”

Legolas laughed. “It was a bit hard for him to swallow,” he admitted. “But after everything that happened in Aragorn’s campaign, Gimli and I are dear friends and Father couldn’t separate us if he tried!”

Tauriel had met Gimli. He was a friend of Kíli and his brother Fíli, some sort of second cousin. If he and Legolas were friends now, after he had gone off into politics a few years ago, that meant she would  _have_ to be seeing more of him.

Sighing in acceptance, Tauriel smiled at her ex-boyfriend and said, “Then I suppose I’ll be seeing more of you?”

“I do hope so!” Legolas said with enthusiasm. “I’ve missed you, Tauriel—and not romantically, too!” he added when he saw her roll her eyes. “You were a good friend. I’m sorry we parted so hastily. It was my fault—I shouldn’t have reacted so poorly when you left me.”

Tauriel blinked. This was new—the old Legolas would never have admitted his wrongdoings. Still, five and a half years was a long time, and if he wanted to turn a new leaf, maybe she ought to let him.

“That’s all in the past,” she said dismissively. “Apology accepted.”

“Wonderful!” Legolas beamed at her. “Maybe I’ll even try to get Father to reconcile with Oakenshield and his lot. It’s certainly possible!”

“Thranduil and Thorin, friends?” Tauriel laughed. “I’d love to see that happen!”

“People change, people grow,” Legolas said with a shrug. “We’re enough proof of that.”

“Well, how about we start by inviting you and him to my wedding?” Tauriel suggested, smirking. Kíli and the Durins would have a thing or two to say about that, but it would be worth it if she could reconcile with her old friends from Greenwood.

“That sounds like a plan,” Legolas agreed, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Tauriel smiled. She couldn’t wait to tell Kíli about this.

 


End file.
